


It's a Plan in the Making

by Regretti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others might appear too - Freeform, Using default MC name, b/c I'm bad at names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regretti/pseuds/Regretti
Summary: Yuki attempts to get Cerberus used to their presence so they can pet him. Almost everyone else is less than amused, but they stick around anyway. As with any dangerous and less-than-wise plan Yuki makes, Lucifer is the last to know.
Kudos: 20





	It's a Plan in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first work for this fandom and I'm not really sure where this is going to go, but thanks for checking it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has an idea and is ready to go for it. So does Satan unless Mammon has anything to say about it.

Mammon, Leviathan, and Yuki are sitting on the ground a few feet away from the television in Yuki’s room. On the television screen, there are three humans in a loose triangle formation fighting what looks to be a Cerberus look-alike on the screen. Unlike the Cerberus that is guarding the underground tomb, this one is guarding a cave entrance, has fiery blue eyes and breathes blue fire from his mouths.

“I want to try petting Cerberus,” Yuki says aloud without looking away from the screen. They quickly press a button on their controller to buff Mammon’s character in preparation for Cerberus’ attack. _As long as Levi dodges and the attack doesn’t crit Mammon we should be okay,_ Yuki thinks as the hellhound charges up an attack that will hit the whole field. 

“What!?”

“Huh!?”

Their statement is enough to distract Mammon and Leviathan from the game just as Cerberus unleashes an onslaught of blue fire towards their characters. Yuki’s character puts up a shield around himself and manages to cut his damage taken in half. Leviathan’s character fails to dodge in time and gets hit, his health dropping to red. Mammon’s character, unluckily enough, gets hit with critical damage and she immediately falls to the floor, health points dropping to zero. 

Mammon swears and drops his remote onto his lap while Leviathan yelps and regains his focus on the battle. Yuki gives a pained smile and proceeds to command their character to cast heal spells on Leviathan’s character. 

“Yuki, ya can’t just say things like that while we’re in the middle of a boss battle!” Mammon exclaims.

“What do you mean?” Yuki asks as if they are completely unaware that mentioning Cerberus is enough to send chills down every demon’s back. With the exceptions of Lucifer, Diavolo, and probably Barbatos.

“Don’t you remember? If it wasn’t for Lucifer stepping in that time, Cerberus would have fried you to a crisp,” Mammon says as he gives Yuki a doubtful look. “Why would you want to pet him anyway? He’ll burn you to ashes before you can even touch him.”

The in-game Cerberus seems to prove Mammon’s point by breathing fire onto Yuki’s character, bringing his health points down to zero. He joins Mammon’s character lying on the floor. Yuki lets out a frustrated groan and drops their controller onto their lap. 

“Yuki, no!” Leviathan cries. 

“Aw man. Sorry Levi. You gotta solo it now,” Yuki says as Leviathan’s character continues to attack on his own. They look over to Mammon and their eyes meet. A smile spreads across their lips as they reply, “But I didn’t. And I’ll admit- I was afraid that time so in Cerberus’ terms, that would have been enough for him to think he should fry me.”

Leviathan doesn’t break eye contact from the screen as he says, “Yuki, I don’t think that’s how it works. Cerberus would blast anyone but Lucifer.”

“There must be a way. How did Lucifer tame him?” Yuki asks. They stare down at the controller in their lap, thoughts running through their mind.

Mammon shrugs. “By being Lucifer,” he answers halfheartedly. 

“Basically,” Leviathan chimes in agreement. Yuki only hums in response and raises their head to watch Leviathan play.

The trio fall into silence as they watch Leviathan attempt to take down in-game Cerberus by himself. Yuki stares at the large hellhound, eyes relaxed and staring forward intently. _Isn’t Cerberus just like a dog though? With three heads...and deadlier than any other dog on Earth._

Nearly ten minutes pass before Leviathan also sets his controller off to the side and lets out a noise of defeat. “I was so close!” he whines. The entire television screen is darkened with two boxes fixed in the middle of the screen, one on top of the other. The top one contains the words “Try Again” and the bottom one has “Save & Continue” written out in bold text.

“What if I try staring him in the eye without showing any fear?” Yuki suddenly speaks up. Their eyes shine brightly at the idea. After all, it’s known that engaging eye contact with a dog is an attempt at asserting one’s dominance. Both Leviathan and Mammon turn their gazes towards them instantly.

“No no no. Yuki that’s really not a good idea. You might- no, you will- provoke him and he’ll attack you again,” Leviathan quickly responds, his expression a mixture of both fear and concern.

Mammon follows closely behind saying, “Yeah and one, you can’t outrun him being a human and all, and two, Cerberus has _three_ heads. Even if you stare down one of them, there are still two more.”

Yuki sighs. They have a point. “Let’s see... Cerberus is guarding the underground tomb right? So there must be a limit on how far he would wander away. As long as I stick to that boundary, I won’t have to run far to get away,” they begin.

Before Yuki can continue, there’s a knock at the door. All three of them turn their heads towards the doorway. Satan gives them all a wary look over before his eyes flicker to the television. Then it goes back to them. “Dinner’s ready,” he says after determining what has happened. He stays put after delivering the message. 

The three of them respond with a chorus of “okay” and slowly get up. Yuki stretches and waits for Mammon and Leviathan to walk towards the doorway before following them. As they walk through the doorway, Satan makes eye contact with Yuki and says, “And whatever you were thinking of doing, don’t.”

Yuki grins. “I was thinking about going downstairs to eat dinner. Should I skip it then?” they tease, but continue to follow Mammon and Leviathan to the dining room. They miss the way Satan looks caught off guard for a few seconds. 

“What, no,” Satan quickly responds, brows drawn together. “I overheard you talking about Cerberus and the underground tomb. Those two things together in one sentence would be enough to make anyone curious. But coming from you, it’ll only cause trouble.” 

“Yuki wants to go pet Cerberus,” Mammon announces before Yuki can come up with a different reason. They shoot him a glance that yells, ‘Traitor!’. 

Satan casts his gaze towards the ground and sighs. “Of course,” he says and then looks at Yuki again. “Yuki…are you sure you want to... _pet_ Cerberus?” Satan asks. Yuki laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah, I do,” Yuki admits. “I’m not going to straight up walk towards him and stick my hand into his fur right away of course. I’m going to stick around the entrance of the tomb and just watch how he behaves and maybe he’ll eventually get used to me. Then I’ll move onto my next step, which I’m still thinking over.”

“I see. Cerberus isn’t like the dogs you see in the human world. He’s not something you can just cuddle up next to,” Satan says, “I’m sure if you ask Lucifer about it, he can let you pet Cerberus without you coming up with a plan that is guaranteed to get you in trouble.” It is reasonable and Yuki knows he’s right. However...

“That’s only if I get caught,” Yuki says confidently. “So don’t tell anyone about this… And I don’t want to ask Lucifer—or anyone really—for help...yet. I feel like I’ll owe him and owing Lucifer anything is dangerous,” they end their statement with a deep sigh. “The amount of times I went up and down those stairs was no joke.” 

Satan stares off into the space in front of him before tilting his head downwards, another sigh escaping through his lips. “Fine. When are you going to start your plan?”

Yuki is momentarily speechless and they gaze at Satan in mild disbelief. He would usually interject more reasonable ideas into the conversation before letting things go. The others seem to have similar thoughts as both Mammon and Leviathan also look astonished.

Yuki quickly recovers by clearing their throat and replies, “I was thinking sometime tonight after Lucifer finishes his nightly round around the house. The earlier I get Cerberus used to my presence, the better.”

Satan nods. “Got it. Message me when you’re heading out. I’ll join you,” he says with a smile, looking pleased. 

“Alright!” Yuki answers while Mammon bristles as if he had his credit card stolen from his grasp.

“Wait why are you the one who gets to be with Yuki?” he squawks. “Yuki, message me too! I can’t leave you there with Satan. Who knows what he’s up to!”

Confused, Yuki looks at Satan. He shrugs, reflecting an almost equally as confused look back. They both bring their attention back to Mammon who still appears to be agitated. “Okay. I’ll make a group chat then,” Yuki says before looking over to Leviathan, “Levi, what about you?”

“I’m good,” Leviathan says without looking away from his phone, which he took out as soon as he left Yuki’s room. “There’s going to be a livestream later tonight about some games that are releasing soon that I can’t miss.” 

“Ooh. Have fun watching it! Tell me about the open world exploration with the moving blocks if there’s news about that,” Yuki says. Leviathan promises to message them the details. 

The conversation switches to a discussion about the game they were playing in Yuki’s bedroom. When they all enter the dining room, Asmodeus calls Yuki over to take the seat next to him. Yuki agrees as long as he does not try to feed them their whole meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things made sense and the story isn't too boring since I notice I tend to drag things on for a bit. I honestly don't know when I'll update this but I can try for within a month :D. I'm open to criticism so throw it at me if you really feel the need to do so! Thanks for reading!


End file.
